Ling Yao
Ling Yao jest jedną z postaci w mandze i anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Przez pogarszające się zdrowie jego ojca, będącego cesarzem, Ling opuścił swój kraj, aby znaleźć Kamień Filozoficzny, by ustabilizować Xing, a także dać mu klucz do nieśmiertelności. Chociaż jest dwunastym synem cesarza, Ling ma nadzieję, że Kamień Filozoficzny pomoże mu osiągnąć tron, zapewniając w ten sposób dobrobyt jego klanu. Chociaż często jest wyluzowany i głodny, jest bardzo szlachetny i zrobi wszystko, aby pomóc swojemu klanowi. Jest także utalentowanym wojownikiem i miał wiele incydentów związanych z zamachami na życie. Stworzył silną rywalizację z Edem, robiąc takie rzeczy, jak używanie pieniędzy Eda, aby go drażnić. Charakterystyka Wygląd Ling jest wysoki i wygląda na dojrzałego jak na swój wiek, pomimo tego, że jest kilka miesięcy młodszy od Edwarda, i ma szczupłą, muskularną sylwetkę wyraźnie stonowaną. Jego ciemne oczy zostały opisane przez inne postacie jako „kruche” lub „zmienne” i rzeczywiście wyglądają, jakby były zamknięte przez większość czasu, otwierając się tylko, aby przedstawić ciemniejsze lub poważniejsze emocje Linga, takie jak gniew, przerażenie, frustracja lub chciwość, między innymi. Ling ma z tyłu długie, czarne włosy związane w koński ogon białą wstążką, a z przodu ma długą, kolczastą grzywkę zwisają nad jego twarzą, często zasłaniając jedno oko - zwykle prawe, choć zmienia się to w zależności od kierunku, w którym się aktualnie znajduje. Oryginalny, charakterystyczny strój Linga, składa się z luźnych białych spodni i koszuli ze złotej tkaniny, która ma biały wzór płomienia u podstawy i mankietów, małe ozdobne skrzydełka przy kołnierzu i dużą głowę ptaka na plecach - prawdopodobnie sugerującą motyw feniksa. Tors ma zawsze nagi i odsłonięty z paskiem do pochwy, która utrzymuje miecz Dao zawieszony na plecach. Miecz, zamiast być schowany, jest owinięty białą taśmą. Jego przedramiona i brzuch są również owinięte paskami białego materiału zwanego sarashi. Po połączeniu z Greedem, strój Linga zmienia się w czarną kurtkę Nehru bez rękawów, zamkniętą pod długim, czarnym trenczem z czarnymi spodniami o butami. Kierunek jego grzywki różni się w zależności od tego, która osobowość kontroluje ciało w danym momencie; Przechyla się w prawo, jeśli Greed ma kontrolę nad ciałem, i w lewo, jeśli Ling ją kontroluje (tylko w mandze). Po transformacji normalnie czarne oczy Linga przybierają ten sam kolor wina co u homunculusów i wydają są cały czas otwarte. Osobowość Pozornie Ling pojawia się jako raczej głupawa i beztroska osoba, często zachowująca się w komiczny sposób i się uśmiecha nawet podczas gróźb. Okazuje swoją nieco dziecinną stronę w nowych sytuacjach, niezależnie od tego, czy okażą się one niekorzystne, a nawet potencjalnie śmiertelne. Ma skłonność do samodzielnej wędrówki tylko po to, by zapaść się na środku ulicy i ma on niesławną opinię u braci Elric przez swój straszny apetyt, mimo że nigdy nie miał wystarczającej ilości gotówki, aby się wyżywić. Nawet przy tych wszystkich osobliwościach jest wyjątkowo ujmujący, a dzięki swojej bardzo komplementarnej naturze z łatwością zyskuje nowe przyjaźnie i zaufanie wśród otaczających go osób. Oczywiście aspekty te zaprzeczają złożonemu i zdeterminowanemu młodemu człowiekowi jakim jest. Jego niepoważna natura jest w pewnym stopniu maską, dzięki której jest całkiem zdolny do czytania uczuć targających ludzi i sytuacji do manipulowania nimi według własnych upodobań. Jest szczególnie spostrzegawczy, biorąc pod uwagę nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły swojego otoczenia, aby lepiej zrozumieć i radzić sobie z wyzwaniami, i pomimo swojej wzniosłej pozycji, nie jest skory do używania tanich sztuczek lub wątpliwych taktyk, aby zapewnić sobie przetrwanie. Będąc wyjątkowo ambitnym, Ling ma również niezwykle wytrwałą wolę, która pozwala mu pokonywać praktycznie niemożliwe przeszkody i przyjmować nieludzkie ciężary ze względu na swój ostateczny cel. Ma on w sobie niemałą dumę, ale jest także w stanie ją odstawić, jeśli napotka coś co stanie na przeszkodzie jego celowi. Wynika to głównie z poczucia obowiązku, który Ling pełni w centrum swojej istoty. Jako członek klanu Yao mocno wierzy, że jego podstawową odpowiedzialnością jest ochrona i rozwój jego krewnych. Rozumie, że królowi przysługuje prawo do rządzenia, i silnie przywołuje na myśl ideę, że ludowi służą mieszkańcy, a nie odwrotnie. Zgodnie z tym poczuciem, Ling bardzo chroni swoich krewnych i towarzyszy, takich jak Lan Fan, odmawiając przyjęcia jakiejkolwiek krzywdy i często uznając ich bezpieczeństwo za ważniejsze niż jego własne, pomimo jego osobistych ambicji i celów. Kilkakrotnie było mu przypominane, że jego własne bezpieczeństwo jest czymś, na czym wiele osób polega i wykorzystuje swoich bliskich jako główną motywację, gdy wszelka nadzieja wydaje się utracona. Z tego powodu wpada w furię, obserwując tych, którzy dobrowolnie lub bezlitośnie odrzucają swoich towarzyszy lub braci, i jest mu niedobrze na myśl o idei przełożonych, którzy odrzucają swój obowiązek wobec tych, którzy im ufają. Ciekawostki * Numer identyfikacyjny Linga w więzieniu to W1582. * Ling bardzo przypomina Greeda, nawet zanim się jeszcze z nim połączył. ** Niemal natychmiast po tym, jak został przedstawiony, Ling pyta Eda o nieśmiertelność, a Ed zauważa, że Greed pytał o to samo nie tak dawno temu; później okazuje zainteresowanie przeniesieniem duszy na zbroję, tak jak Greed. ** Ling wygląda podobnie do Greeda, nawet przed stworzeniem Greedlinga. ** Ling ma pretensje do Wratha, gdy poważnie rani on Lan Fan, podobne do nienawiści, jaką Greed miał wobec Wratha za zabicie jego przyjaciół. Dodatkowo, Envy szybko zaczyna nie lubić Linga w sposób przypominający jego pierwotną nienawiść do Greeda. Wreszcie, Ling jest równie skąpy i opiekuńczy wobec swoich przyjaciół i podwładnych, o czym również Greed później wspomina. ** Po śmierci Greeda Ling zauważa, że jego chciwość odcisnęła na nim swe piętno; Ling obiecał May, że ochroni wszystkie klany Xing, co, jak zauważyła, było zbyt chciwe. * Ling jest bardzo popularną postacią i zajmuje wysokie miejsce w rankingach popularności. W najnowszej ankiecie wśród fanów Ling zajął 9. pozycję w rankingu najpopularniejszej postaci w serii. Druga Greed (Ling jako Greed) zajął 13. miejsce, podczas gdy sam Greed zajął 12. * Ling ma tych samych japońskich i angielskich aktorów głosowych, co Death the Kid z anime Soul Eater. Obaj są niezwykle wykwalifikowani w sztukach walki, a także potrafią wyczuć ludzkie dusze. Mają też absurdalną, ale uprzejmą osobowość, a także pomaga im dziewczyna. Galeria Plik:Ling yao.jpg Plik:Ling 6547.jpg Plik:Ling Yao.png Plik:Ling 8795 render.jpg Plik:Ling and Wrath-Bradley.jpg Plik:Ling Greed by dawnzzzkie.jpg|Greedling Plik:Ling (2).jpg Plik:Ling (3).jpg Plik:X3 Ling-Greed attacks.jpg Plik:Ling (4).jpg en:Ling Yao Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Łowcy skarbów Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Następcy Kategoria:Alter-Ego Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia